


Come into my anxious heart, in a Dream that is You

by HSNA_venn



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT5, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Even if everyone else leaves me and curses at meI don’t want to wake up from this dream that is you--A fic inspired by the lyrics of Na Na Na!





	Come into my anxious heart, in a Dream that is You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece that I wrote for IMFACT's amino. I always loved the lyrics to nanana. It's just, so melancholic you know?   
> Enjoy reading!

**Without knowing anything**

**You held my hand**

 

Sang blinked at the man in front of him. Jian had a bashful smile on his face, long slender fingers laced around his. It made his heart skipped as he pulled him to the center of the practice room. “Let’s dance, Sang!”

 

A silent protest never existed in his heart as he followed those bright eyes and beautiful smile to the dance floor.

 

**You came into my dangerous and anxious heart**

**Your beautiful smile brightened up**

**My empty days**

Jeup didn’t lift his head up from the calligraphy he was doing as he felt the bed shifted beside him. Jeup let the silence fell between them, with the sound of the brush stroking their inks on the white paper filling the air. Jeup didn’t know how long they stayed like that, in peaceful silence until he came to the last alphabet. He peeked his eyes to the side, curious. Jian was looking at him, pretty lips pursed tightly in concentration and awe as he watched Jeup moved his hands. When he caught Jeup looking, his lips turned into a beautiful smile, wide and toothy that had Jeup taking a sharp breath as he focused his hands not to shake or press the brush to hard, heart thumping widely.

 

**I just wanna see it for a moment**

**Because it’s fading away slowly**

**And actually, I’m afraid**

The chair creaked as Ungjae scooted back and off the wheeled office chair. He let out a moan as he stretched out his limbs, back cracking slightly.

 

“Ouch.” Ungjae smiled at the voice behind him and walked towards the opposite side to where Jian was nestled nicely on their worn down couch in oversized clothes with sweater paws.

 

“Hey.” Ungjae voice was raspy as he flopped down next to him, arms naturally draped over Jian’s shoulder as the man chuckled, soft pads of his fingers gently caressing his jaw.

 

“You got some stubbles.” Jian voice was slightly giggly and Ungjae can’t fight the smile on his face as his eyes crinkled slightly.

 

“You’re stinky.” Jian added, thumb swiping his cheeks lightly. Ungjae scooted closer till their forehead were touching, breath mingling and despite Jian half-hearted insult, the other didn’t seem repulsed at all.

 

“Yet you’re still here waiting for me.” Ungjae said softly, meeting Jian’s own soft gaze as he felt arms wrapped around his waist. “Of course.”

 

**Hug me**

**I don’t want to wake up from this dream**

Taeho felt the impact and nearly slammed right into the mirror. He was about to protest, the yell was right on the tip of his tongue but it died as fast as it came when Taeho saw the cause, Jian giggling vibrantly as his arms wrapped tightly around Taeho’s small figure.

 

“What are you so happy about?” Taeho huffed a little as he returned back to staring at his reflection in the mirror, could make out Jian small pout as he looked at him, chin propped on his shoulder.

 

“Taeho let’s play.” Jian whined softly as he hugged him tighter. Taeho only sighed as he leaned back. How could he say no to that?

 

**Hold me tight**

**In your warm embrace**

 

“Jeup and Ungjae are already at the place.” Sang said as he saw Jian and Taeho making out of their dorm.

 

Jian pouted slightly when he saw they were lacking 2 members, making his arms slipped down from Taeho.

 

“Come on, they are waiting for us.” Sang reached out, pulling Jian into an embrace. Jian visibly smiled as he returned the hug, strong arms squeezing Sang gently. Taeho chuckled and ruffled the back of Jian’s head.

 

**Melt my hands**

**Don’t ever let go**

**Without you**

**I can’t do anything**

 

They arrived at the open park, deserted in this late night. They saw Jeup and Ungjae standing in the center facing each other chatting about something they cant hear.

 

“Hey!” Taeho shouted, his voice echoed making the two turned their way.

 

Both of their faces brighten into a smile and Jian felt like his heart soar, smiling widely as he skipped over to them, hand outreached. Surprisingly it was Jeup who took it, squeezing fondly as he gave Ungjae a dirty look, the younger returning with equal passion. Jian let out a bout of laughter and leaned in to peck Ungjae on the cheek, grinning when Ungjae’s face soften into a smile.

 

**Na na na na na na**

**Every night, I’m anxious**

They all stopped chatting when the manager suddenly came into the practice room. Kyungmoon hyung face was stoic and the usual warmth hidden behind his eyes was nowhere to be found.

 

“Jian, the boss wants to see you.” They could see Jian turning pale as the leader got up and somehow, Taeho can’t resist reaching out to hold his hand briefly.

 

Jian turned his head to them and gave them a smile, but didn’t do anything to quell the worry bubbling up inside them.

 

**Na na na na na na**

**Without you, I’m nothing**

“Something’s not right.” Sang said just as Jian and the manager walked out of them room. “We have to find it out.” Unionly they all got up, ditching their stinky towels and empty water bottles as they spied after the two.

**Na na na na na na**

**I’m just a fool**

 

They all pressed their ears against the metallic door, crouching down as they tried to listen to the conversation on the other side.

 

“So I heard you’ve been dating with each other?”

 

There was no answer from Jian.

 

“Well, since you’re interested in a polyamorous relationship, I decided that we should make use of this, of course, it’s for the benefit of the group and company and who’s more suited for this if not you, Jian. After all, you are IMFACT’s sweet beautiful leader.”

 

A soft meek thank you was heard from Jian. Jeup exchanged looks with the others, somehow not liking the flow of this conversation.

 

“There have been a lot of demand for you, Jian. So I have… decided to invest you in our very desirable clients. After all, you must be used to dealing with multiple partners, right?”

 

What?

 

Jeup felt something flared inside him, a white hot boiling anger as he rattled the doorknob, violently demanding it to open. There was shuffling against the other side before the exasperation face of their CEO appeared, pulling the door back.

 

With a sigh, he said, “I knew you guys wouldn’t wait fo-” His words was cut short when a fist suddenly came into contact with his face. He didn’t have a quick enough reflex to avoid it, after all, the punch came from an experience martial arts practitioner.

 

“Jeup!” Jian gasped, taken back by it.

 

**Even if everyone else leaves me and curses at me**

**I don’t want to wake up from this dream that is you**

“Hyung!” They all went towards Jian, who was still standing frozen in the middle of the room.

 

“You rats, that hurt!” The CEO groaned as he covered his bleeding and bruised face with the palm of his hand. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

 

“What the hell were YOU thinking?!” Jeup shouted back, fist pale and shaking from anger. Taeho put a hand on his shoulder. “You were trying to sell Jian! We are idols! Not prosecutors!”

 

“Well, with your polymerous relationship, you might as well be! And I heard it was Jian that rope you all together, so consider this as payment in exchange for letting you five be in a stupid relationship together.”

 

“Payment?!” Taeho shouted, shocked at what he is hearing.

 

“You know, I out to give you worse punishment for punching me.” The ceo growled lowly, though with his nose stuffed it didn’t came out well.

 

“Go to hell! We aren’t your freaking dolls, you monster!” Ungjae cursed at the man before he grabbed Jian’s hand, feeling how cold the leader gotten before he ran out of the room, the other three quickly following him.

 

“Yah! Where are you rascal going?!”

 

They didn’t stop, they didn’t look back and through all that, Ungjae could see little drops of tears slid from Jian’s eyes.

 

**I’m just a guy who is suited for this**

**You’re just a girl who is suited for that**

**Just need to smile and live like that**

**Even if everyone turns away, even if the world turns away**

**The reason I am complete is you**

**Even if the world is cold**

**Even if everything changes**

**One thing that will never change**

**Is my love for you**

 

They took a bus, they didn’t know where they were going. All that was in their heads were that they had to get away, far away from this place. They took the end seat, all five of them huddle together. No words was exchanged. Jian wanted to hide away his face, he can’t stop the tears from falling down his face but his hands was warmly held by Ungjae and Sang, gentle in an assuring hold.

 

“I-I don’t understand.” Jian sobbed, shoulder quivering. He still can’t believe what just had happen, and despite all that, he was more worried about their situation. They just punched their CEO for god sake! They could get fired. If this gets through the media, it’ll be over for-

 

“Jianie….” Taeho called softly, reaching out touching his cheek gently. The pads of his fingers were cold compared to the hot face of Jian who still had tears down his cheeks.

 

“It’ll be okay, you know. If we have each other, we can take on anything.” Jeup said firmly and somehow it did make Jian felt a little better, as he squeezed Ungjae’s and Sang’s hands.

 

He blinked away tears to see them looking at him. “I just, can’t believe he just sold me like that. Am I… Am I-”

 

“You’re not.” Sang held Jian’s chin and tilted towards him, kissing those soft lips to stop the degrading thoughts from spilling out of their leader. “We don’t care what they think of us, they can’t pull us apart like that.”

 

The bus stopped and they filed out of the lonely vehicle into the dead of night. There wasn’t a lot of people around and only the streetlights were showing them the road.

 

“You ugly dirty money hungry men can lick my butt!” Ungjae shouted loudly, the words bouncing back. Jian was about to reprimanded the younger about his language but Jeup beat him to it.

 

“Don’t curse, stupid.” Jeup smacked the back of Ungjae’s head, the younger letting out a whine as he rubbed the injury. “You called me stupid, though!”

 

“I’m just stating facts.” Jeup stuck his tongue out and Ungjae let out a louder whine as he latched onto Jeup and started shaking him. They two then got into a bickering that was familiar between them and Jian had watched in awe, feeling like falling all over again.

 

“Hey, are you just going to watch those crackheads fight each other?” Taeho bumped into Jian lightly, a smile on his face as he slung his arm over his shoulder. Jian blinked a little as he turned his head to him, mouth trying to form words. Taeho just chuckled and pulled Jian along with him, Sang by his side.

 

“We got to find a place to stay for the night.” Jeup said as the three approached. He was in Ungjae’s hold, the younger had him by the back of his collar. There’s a smug look on Ungjae’s face too, brighten up even more when Jeup turned to stick his tongue out at him.

 

“Come on, let’s play! We’re essentially rebelling right now and that meant we’re free!” Ungjae shouted excitedly, eyes seemed to sparkle. Jian was suddenly reminded of their situation and as much as the uneasiness and nausea wanted to settle inside him, seeing the sparkles on Ungjae’s face pushed it all away.

 

“We don’t need a company anyway.” Sang huffed a little, running up to Ungjae’s side. “I just wanted someone to deal with the managing actually.” Sang added. “We can make our own company, and we’re smart enough to manage ourselves now.” Ungjae grinned as he let Jeup go and started a small jog with Sang, Jeup hot on his heels. “We can produce our songs and are free to express ourselves! Who cares about some stupid stinky old man anyway.” Jeup spat the words out into the night, the three started to run forcing Jian and Taeho to pick up their paces. Jian took their words silently, listening carefully. It...It was true, right?

 

“Yeah, it’s true.” Taeho said from beside him, smiling. “As long as we’re together.”

 

**Na na na na na na**

**Every night, I’m anxious**

**Na na na na na na**

**Without you, I’m nothing**

**Na na na na na na**

**I’m just a fool**

**Even if everyone else leaves me and curses at me**

**I don’t want to wake up from this dream that is you**

 

They managed to settle down and found a nice mundane job. A cozy merchant store, all five of them worked there. The old couple was happy to accept such good looking youth, something they hardly saw in this lonely countryside. The pay was hardly, but the couple gave them shelter and daily meals which was enough for now. They didn’t need anything fancy, not when they have each other company. Few months passed by and they felt bad for their fans but this was a major crisis. They are retaliating. Who did they think they were? Trying to sell Jian like that. That’s just crossing the line. Thinking about the matter made Jeup felt the same hot anger he felt, the punch still fresh on his knuckles. He didn’t regret it at all.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jeup blinked when he felt a hand on top of his that was holding the handle of the broom. He didn’t realized he was starting to cut off his blood flow too.

 

“Geez, you’re going to get a strain like this.” Jian nagged lightly as he firmly squeezed the back of Jeup’s neck and it felt really nice.

 

“No I won’t.” Jeup denied, enjoying the feeling of Jian’s hand on him.

 

Jian chuckled slightly and was about to tease the other when suddenly the doorbell rang, making them all - UngTae stopped bickering about how to arrange the vegetable and Sang looked up from his intense staring at the financing system to look at the entrance. It was rare for them to get any customer but as soon as they realized who the customer was, their blood turned cold.

 

**This wasn’t the life I wanted**

**I think I’m crazy, I’m really crazy**

**I thought we would last forever**

**But we’re in the same place**

 

“Please, come back.” Kyungmoon hyung begged to them, plucking off the sunglasses he was wearing revealing deep dark circles around his eyes. “Your parents each filed a report on the company and the fans had been spamming the mail non-stop. I think boss learned his lesson and wants you guys back.”

 

Jian looked at the others, seemingly coming to a mutual agreement. They felt bad for their manager, he must have been working his butt off looking for them but if what he said was true and that their protest was heard and that sick bastard of a boss learned his lesson, then they would come back. They bid farewell to the old couple, who was so sad to see them leave but they promised to come visit whenever they have free time, which made the couple happy, saying that they should come quick before their time was up, which made Taeho chuckled light heartedly at their dark humor.

 

“I can’t believe you guys pull such a stupid stunt.” Kyungmoon hyung said to them as they all climbed into the SUV. Despite his words, there’s a tint of fondness behind it that made the five of them smile.

 

**Na na na na na na**

**Every night, I’m anxious**

**Na na na na na na**

**Without you, I’m nothing**

**Na na na na na na**

**I’m just a fool**

 

It was quiet as they huddled together, Jian between Sang and Jeup while Taeho and Ungjae sat in the middle seat. Jian didn’t take the front seat this time. He didn’t want to be alone, he wanted to be close to the people he loves. Jian sighed softly as he sunk into the back seat, letting the dim light of the car engulfed him. With the street light shining through the car’s tinted window, Jian could barely make out Taeho and Ungjae glancing back at him before the two shuffled closer to each other, leaning in a warm embrace. It’s going to be a long ride back to Seoul, they might as well get comfy.

 

“Baby…?” Jian felt two gentle hands on his thighs and Jian let out a soft pleased sigh, fluttering his eyes open to see Jeup and Sang looking at him. He dropped his hands from his side to wrap around their arms, pulling them closer to him. “I’m so lucky to have you guys.”

 

He felt a gentle hand cradled through his hair, ruffling gently as Jeup rested his head on Jian’s shoulder, snuggling by his side.

 

“We should be the one saying that.” Sang smiled as he nuzzled Jian’s hair gently, smelling the sweet scent of the milk shampoo the old couple gave them.

 

“Jeup’s right. I can’t imagine a life without you, Jian. We been through so much together, and you’re there for all of us… I’m the most happy when the five of us are together, no matter where.” Jian smiled as he heard Sang said that, and as much as he wanted to say more, he felt the air around them getting drowsy so he muttered a soft thank you and let the silence fell over them.

 

Jeup breathing evened out and Jian could feel Sang’s soft little puff of breath on his hair. He smiled. He didn’t know what to expect when they all get back. Will they get a beating? Jian is scared, but in this small moment of silence, surrounded by them, he let himself fall into bliss. He would savour the feeling of love and peace in his heart, reminiscing the little freedom he felt with them and as much as he wished that it could stay this way, he knew reality was waiting for them.

 

**Even if everyone else leaves me and curses at me**

**I don’t want to wake up from this dream that is you**

 

_“Headlines for today - An accident had just recently occur at Namhae Expressway involving an SUV and a cargo truck. The cause of the accident is still underway but police suspected that the truck driver was drunk driving while the SUV driver was driving under lack of sleep. The major accident had been reported fatalities of 6 people, all from the SUV passengers and driver. The truck driver received minor casualties. Investigation are underway to identify the victims and contacting relatives.”_


End file.
